Stranded
by Stewierulz12
Summary: The cast of High School Musical are on their way to Hawaii. As they fly over the ocean, a storm hits, and the plane is struck by lightning. Now the cast must struggle to survive on a deserted island. M for Violence, Sex, possibly Rape, and Language.
1. Day 1

Okay I just got a new idea and I decided to try it out.

Title: Stranded

Rating: M

Featuring:

Zac Efron

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

Ashley Tisdale

Lucas Grabeel

Corbin Bleu

Monique Coleman

Chris Warren Jr.

Olesya Rulin

Ryna Sanborn

Summary: The cast of High School Musical are on their way to Hawaii. As they fly over the ocean, a storm hits, and the plane is struck by lightning. Now the cast must struggle to survive. M for Violence, Sex, possibly Rape, and Language. Zac&Vanessa. Corbin&Monique. Small Lucas&Ashley.

* * *

**Day 1**

Vanessa's POV

_It looks like the storm is getting worse. The plane keeps shaking._

I looked out my window. I could barely see anything. I looked over at Ashley. She was holding on to Lucas. She was screaming. The plane thrusted side to side. I looked out the window again. Just then a huge bolt of lightning struck the plane.

"What the fuck!!" Zac screamed.

The plane began to shake more and more. I noticed it was heading down. The oxygen masks came down. Everyone was grabbing for them. I reached up and grabbed mine. I pulled it over my head and began breathing slowly. The plane was shaking harder. Everyone was screaming. Then everthing went blank.

Ashley's POV

I woke up on the floor of the plane. All the windows were shattered. I heard screaming. I got up and looked around the plane. I saw Kenny laying on the ground the seat that was infront of him, was now on top of him. He was dead. I couldn't find Chuckie or Bonnie. Everyone else was gone. I went to the door of the plane. Everyone was outside. On some beach. I stepped outside. I walked around looking at my surroundings. There was only the beach, water, and what looked like a jungle. I saw Lucas. He looked at me.

"ASHLEY!" he shouted.

He ran to me and hugged me.

"I-I thaught you were dead!" He was crying.

"Lucas, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know. We've been here for hours. Zac and Vanessa are searching the island. The rest are trying to build a shelter."

"What? How long have I been out?"

"At least 4 hours."

It was all coming back to me now. The storm, the plane.

"Who's still alive?" I asked.

"Well: Me, You, Zac, Vanessa, Olesya, Ryne, Corbin, Monique, and Chris."

"Let's go. I need to see everyone."

"Alright there right down there."

We started walking down the sand dune.

"Wait. Who was that screaming?"

"Ashley, no one was screaming."

I could've sworn I heard some one scream.

Zac's POV

Vanessa and I walked down the beach for about an hour before we headed back. When we got back there was no shelter, no food, no anything, but the nine of us. I was getting a little dark. Everyhting that happened today went by so fast. We all set in a big circle.

"Okay guys, we need to figure out what we're going to do." Corbin said.

"About what?" Chris asked.

"Well we need places to sleep, food, and a shelter." Corbin responded.

Ashley stood up.

"I think we need people to do different things at a time, and not one thing all at once."

"So you mean like a few of us get food, some work on a shelter, and stuff like that?" Olesya asked.

"Yeah, and I think we need a leader."

"Why?" Corbin asked.

"Just to make sure we're all doing the fare share of the work. Since there's nine of us we'll make even number's of people doing the work." Ashley responded.

"So how do we figure it out?" I asked.

"We vote." said Vanessa.

"Okay, but before we do, we need to get our stuff out of the plane." Corbin said.

Everyone got up and walked to the plane.

Corbin's POV

After everyone got their stuff, we walked back to the camp and sat in a circle. Olesya pulled out her notebook, and started tearing out pages. She handed one to everybody. She also passed around pen's and pencils. After evertone voted, we placed our vote's in Lucas's hat. Then Lucas pulled them out one by one.

"1 for Corbin. 1 for Ashley. 2 for Corbin 1 for Zac. 2 for Zac. 2 for Ashley. 3 for Zac. 3 for Corbin." Lucas said.

"Okay so there's one more left." Zac said.

Lucas pulled it out.

"4 for Zac."

"So I'm the leader?" Zac asked.

"Yep." Ashley replied.

I couldn't beleive it. Zac didn't deserve to be the leader. I did.

"I think the first thing we should do is figure out the sleeping arrangements." Zac said.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Well I think that we should sleep in smaller groups around the island, just incase a ship or something comes by." Zac responded.

"Okay how do we do it?" Ryne asked.

"Alright, we'll do it in groups of 2. Ther will be one group of three. We need to scatter around and find a place to sleep. You need to try to stay there the whole night. Just so you can get used to it. And since it's getting dark, I think we should go ahead and get into our groups."

Everyone got in a group. The groups were: Zac and Vanessa, Ashley and Lucas, Me and Monique, and Olesya, Chris, Ryne were the group of three.

"Okay now let's try to get some sleep. Come back here as soon as you wake up. Oh, and whatever you do, don't go into the jungle." Zac said.

"Why?" Monique asked.

"I don't know, I just don't think it's safe." Zac responded.

Then everyone left with their group to find a place to sleep.

Lucas's POV

Ashley and I walked for anmost an hour before we sat down in the sand.

"I guess this is okay." She said.

"Ashley" I said "I want to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"Well your my best friend here, and we have been friends for over a year now."

"Yeah, It's been so great." She said.

"I want you to know, that, I like you. More than a friend."

Ashley didn't say anything.

"It's just, if we die here, I wanted you to know I feel before that happens."

Ashley looked into my eyes. She leaned towards me and kissed me on the lips. She pulled away.

"Lucas, I feel the same way. I just didn't know what you would say."

I layed down on the sand. She layed next to me. She put her arm around me.

"Goodnight." she said.

"See you in the morning." I responded.

**End of Day 1**

* * *

So, did you guys like it. I hope so, I worked forever on this. REVIEW PLEASE:) 


	2. Day 2

Okay I didn't get much reviews, but I'm not giving up yet. Oh and this story isn't ment to be like lost. It may be similar, but I never watch the show, so I don't know what it's all about. Ok here we go!

* * *

**Day 2**

Ashley's POV

I woke up the next morning when the sun came up. I opened my eyes, but the sun was so bright I couldn't see very well.

"Lucas?" I said.

But there was no answer. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them more and more, trying to let them get used to the sun. When I finally managed to get my eyes all the way open, I looked over at Lucas. But he wasn't there.

"Lucas? Where are you?"

I looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. I remembered Zac telling us to go to camp as soon as we woke up.

_Maybe he left for camp without me._

I got up and started running for camp. An hour later I made it to camp. Zac, Vanessa, Olesya, Chris, and Ryne were the only people their.

"Hey!"

They looked over at me, and waved.

"Good morning." Chris said.

I looked around, but Lucas wasn't here.

"Guys, have you seen Lucas?" I asked.

They all looked at me confused.

"I thaught he was with you." Vanessa said.

"When I woke up, he was gone." I responded.

"What do you mean he was gone!?" Olesya said.

"I don't know where he is!" I said.

"Okay, guys calm down." Zac said. "We need to split up and try to find him."

Chris and Ryne walked in the other direction.

"We'll try to go to the other side of the island." Chris said.

"He might have gone exploring, and lost track of time." Ryne said.

"Okay." Zac replied. "Ashley, you and Vanessa head back to where you and Lucas were sleeping. I'll go try to wake up Corbin and Monique, so they can help too."

"Olesya you stay here just in case Lucas comes back." Zac said.

Vanessa and I started walking toward where Lucas and I slept.

_God, I hope he's okay._

Zac's POV

I was scared.

_What if Lucas went into the jungle, and got lost. What if he fell and hit his head on something. What if some animal attacked him. Lucas could already be dead._

I walked started walking to where Corbin and Monique slept. When I got there they were still asleep.

"Corbin! Monique! Wake up!" I shouted.

"What! What the fuck Zac?" Corbin said.

"We're trying to sleep!" Monique said.

"Lucas is missing." I replied.

"What?" Corbin said. "I'm sure he's fine."

"We need your help looking for him." I said.

"Fuck!" Corbin shouted.

He got up and started walking toward camp. Monique got up.

"I'll help." She said.

Monique and I walked in a different direction.

Vanessa's POV

"LUCAS!!!" Ashley shouted.

We have been looking for him for hours now.

"Ashley, we need to head back to camp." I said.

"No, we need to keep looking."

"Ashley, we've been looking for hours. We need to see if the others found him."

"Fine, let's go." Ashley said.

She was crying. We walked back to camp. Everyone was back. Except Lucas.

Corbin's POV

"Well Zac I hope your happy." I said.

"What!?" he said.

"Because of your stupid plan, Lucas is gone."

"Fuck you Corbin." Ashley said.

I looked at her.

"Stay out of this, you stupid bitch." I said.

Zac came up to me.

"Don't you ever talk to her, or anyone like that ever again."

I shoved him.

"Back the fuck up Zac!"

Zac shoved me back.

"Guys stop!" Olesya said.

Chris came up and seperated us.

I lunged forward and punched Zac in the face. He came back and tackled me. I punched him again. He fell to the side. I got on top of him and started punching him again and again. Chris and Ryne grabbed me and pulled me up. Zac face was cover in blood. Vanessa ran next to him to help him up. Chris and Ryne carried me away from Zac.

Zac's POV

I couldn't see. My nose was on fire. My cheeks were killing me.

"Zac? Zac, are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

She lifted me up a little. She put my arm over her shoulder and we limped back to the towards where we slept last night. We sat down. Vanessa had brought the first aid kit. She quickly cleaned up my nose. My chest was hurting. I felt under my shirt. I could feel the bruises.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

I took my shirt off. She looked at the bruises. She pulled and ice-pack out of the first aid kit and placed it on my chest. I looked at her. I gazed into her eyes.

"Thanks Vanessa."

I leaned up and kissed her.

"Zac."

She kissed me. Then she layed next to me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I replied.

Ashley's POV

I decided to sleep at camp that night. I couldn't go back to where Lucas and I slept. I coulnd't sleep. I decide to look around the plane for a little while. I walked to the other side of it. I saw a bag next to it.I picked up the bag and looked inside it. There were a bunch of clothes in it. I reconized them. They were Lucas's. I thaught about what he said last night. "See you in the morning." Why would he say that if he was going to leave. I know something happened to him. But what?

* * *

**End of Day 2**

Okay, did you like it? I may do a sex scene in the next chapter, but I don't know. It will either be Zac and Vanessa or Corbin and Monique. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Day 3

Okay wow, lot of reviews last chapter. Lol. But I think I will make Zac and Vanessa have a sex scene later, and Corbin and Monique now. Alright here we go.

* * *

**Day 3**

Monique's POV

_I can't sleep._

I looked at my watch. It was 2:00 AM. I looked over at Corbin. He was rolled the other way. I'm guessing he's asleep. I sat up. I looked at the ocean. It was beautiful.

"Monique?"

I looked over. Corbin was looking at me.

"Hey Corbin." I said.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

I nodded.

I sat up next to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you worried about what's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"A little, but everything will work out. As long as I have you." he said.

A giggled.

"I just hope we get rescued soon." Corbin said.

"So do I, but... It is kind of nice here. And romantic."

"Oh give me a break." Corbin said.

We both started laughing. Then Corbin kissed me on the lips.

"Corbin." I said.

"Monique." He said.

"I want to be with you, forever." I told him.

"I love you Monique." Corbin said.

Corbin's POV

I kissed Monique. My hand was on her shoulder. I slid it down, along with the strap of her tank top. I pulled away, and looked at her.

"It's okay" Monique said.

"Monique, I love you so much." I said.

(SEX SCENE, SKIP IF YOU DON"T LIKE TO READ STUFF LIKE THAT.")

I kissed her again. I pulled her tank top farther down. She unhooked her bra and let it fall down. She looked at me. I kissed her again. I let my tonque slide into her mouth. She did the same. I grabbed her breasts. She started to lift up my shirt. I pulled away and took it off. She layed back. I unzipped her pants and pulled them off. She was now naked. I went closer to her. I put my hand on top of her vagina.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Corbin, I've never been this sure about anything in my life." She said.

I started to rub her. She moaned a little. I kissed her. I rubbed her faster. I felt myself getting hard. I stuck my finger inside her. I pulled it out, and shoved it back in. Monique moaned louder. I pulled my finger out. I unbuttoned my pants. I pulled them and my boxers off. I was now naked. Monique looked a little scared.

"Monique are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous that's all." she said.

I got on top of her. I grabbed my penis, and pushed it inside her. She screamed.

"Don't worry Corbin, keep going." she said.

I pushed myself farther inside. She was still screaming, but more in pleasure than in pain. I thrusted back and forth. Monique was moaning more.

"Corbin! Oh my God!" she shouted.

I thrusted faster and faster. I then came inside her. I could feel my sperm ejaculate. Monique screamed as she also came. She gasped. I collapsed on top of her. I layed next to her.

"I love you Corbin, so much." She said.

"Monique, I love you too.

(END OF SEX SCENE. GROSS WASN'T IT?)

Ashley's POV

I woke up that morning at around 5:00 am. I looked around for Lucas, but I forgot, he's gone. I looked into the jungle. I was curious to what was in there. I walked over to the trees I moved some leaves, and looked into the jungle. There was nothing. Just trees, and dirt. I stepped on foot over a rock blocking the path. Then a hand grabbed my sholder.

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed.

I turned around. It was just Zac.

"Zac you asshole."

I punched his arm.

"Ashley, ow, what are you doing?" he said.

"I want to go into the jungle, and look for Lucas."

"Ashley, it's too dangerous. We can't." he said.

"Well what if we vote?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well, we voted for the leader, so why don't we all just vote on whether we should explor the jungle or not." I said.

"Fine let's get everyone."

Zac and I walked around the island and woke everyone up.

Vanessa's POV.

When Zac and Ashley got back to camp with Olesya, Chris and Ryne, Zac asked me to go with Ashley to get Corbin and Monique.

"Yeah, I'll go with her." I said.

"Thanks, It's just, I don't know if I can trust Corbin."he said.

"I understand. Let's go Ashley.

Ashley and I walked for about 30 minutes before we found Corbin and Monique.

"Oh my God!" Ashley shouted.

Corbin and Monique were naked.

"Corbin!?" I shouted.

His eyes opened quickley. Him and Monique hurridly got up, and grabbed their clothes to cover themselves.

"What! Oh shit. Can't we fucking sleep!!"

"Didn't look like you guy were doing to much of the sleep thing." Ashley said

We both started laughing. I looked at Ashley. I could see in her eyes, that she didn't want to laugh or make jokes. Not while Lucas was missing. Corbin got up and quickly put his clothes on. Monique did the same.

"We need to go back to camp.We're going to decide if we should look in the jungle."

"Did Zac decide that too? he asked.

"No, I did." Ashley said.

"Figures." he said.

After they got dressed we walked back to camp.

Olesya's POV

When everyone got back to camp. I gave each of the a peice of paper and a pen. I thaught about going into the jungle. There could be wild animals, and all kinds of other dangerous things there.

"Wait." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"What if it's a tie?"

Everyone looked at Zac.

"Well I guees we will al vote for the person we think is the most trustworthy, and they will pick whether we go or not." he said.

"That's seems real smart." Corbin said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Zac said.

Vanessa stood up.

"Hey!! Let's just vote." she said.

"Everyone started to write their answer. I quickly wrote NO on my paper.

We put them into a pile. Ashley started tp pick them up one by one.

"Yes, Yes, No,Yes, No, No, No, and Yes. It's a tie." Ashley said.

"Then we vote for a trustworthy person to decide." Zac replied.

I handed out more paper, and everyone began writing. We put them back into a pile and Ashley read them out.

"1 for Me, 1 for Zac, 1 for Olesya, 2 for Olesya, 1 for Vanessa, 2 for Vanessa, 3 for Olesya, and 1 for Ryne. Olesya you choose. Do we explore the jungle, or not."

I thaught about what I answered before. There might be wild animals, but there also might be fruit and a stream.

_It might be worth the risk._

"Yes, we explore." I said.

"Alright, I think some of us should go, and the rest stay, and try to make a fire. Me, Ryne, Ashley, Vanessa, and Corbin will go into the jungle. Chris, Monique, and Olesya, you guys try to make a fire."

_Thank God I don't have to go in the jungle._

Monique, Chris and I started to walk where Monique and Corbin slept. She said there were fallen branches everywhere from the trees above. I turned around and watch the others walk into the jungle.

Ryne's POV

We could barely make it through the branches. We all held hands as we walked through, so we wouldn't get lost.

"Oh my God!" I heard Zac say.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

I then felt my arm being pulled faster. We were running through the branches. Then here was a big opening in the trees. I looked in amazment at a huge body of water. I could feel water from the waterfall a little on my face.

"Oh my gosh!' Vanessa said.

Zac walked to the edge. He neeled down and stuck his hands in the water. He brought out some cupped in his hands and sipped it.

"It's fresh, we can drink it." he said.

Ashley, Corbin, Vanessa, and I neeled next to him and began drinking the water. As I was walking towards it I slipped on a wet rock. I fell into the water. I can't swim. I began to sink into the water. I started swinging my arms. Water was entering my nose and my mouth. I felt something grab my leg. It pulled me down further. I felt someone grab my waist. I was raising toward the surface. I blacked out.

Ashley's POV

We carried Ryne back to camp. The others had the fire started. Vanessa used something from the first aid kit to get him to breathe again. He woke up a few hours later.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You started to drown. Zac saved you." I told him.

He looked up at Zac.

"Something grabbed my leg, and it pulled my down." he said.

"I think it was just a plant." Zac said. "There was some kind of plant wrapped around your leg when we pulled you out."

"This is all your fault!!!!!"

We turned around. Corbin was running towards Zac. Zac got up.

"You almost got someone killed."

"Corbin it wasn't his fault." Ryne said.

But Corbin didn't listen.

"I'm done following you stupid fucking rules!!" Corbin shouted.

"Fine then leave!" Zac said.

Corbin was about to punch him, but he drew back. He truned around and started walking towards where he slept. Monique followed. It was now dark.

"Let's just sleep here tonight." Zac said.

We all got our blankets and stuff, and layed down next to the fire.

"Tommorow, we need to find food." Vanessa said.

"Okay, but for now let's just get some sleep." Zac said.

We all went to sleep almost right away.

**End of Day 3**

* * *

So was it long enough. I thaught the sex scene was kinda gross, but oh well. Zanessa sex scene may be later. The story will get better, so keep reading, and REVIEWING!!!! 


	4. Day 4

Okay, sorry that's been so long, but I can only do my best :) Here you go!!

**Day 4**

Monique's POV

_Oh. My stomach is killing me. _

I woke up next to Corbin. It seemed to be around four or five o'clock in the morning. I feel like my stomach is going to explode.

_Oh shit I think I'm gonna--_

I leaned over, and puked in the sand. Corbin was quickly woken up by the sound of me hacking and gagging.

"Oh shit. Mo, are you alright?" he said.

He pulled my hair back for me. I continued to throw up. Corbin patted by back. I started to feel a little better, but still sick. I sat up, and looked at Corbin.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "We havent eaten in four days, how could you throw up?"

"I don't- I don't know Corbin." I said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything that's happned. I know that I have been kind of a jerk to everyone, but I just don't think that Zac is a very strong person. He just tries to act like he owns the place. He's a fucking douchbag, and--"

"Corbin please SHUT UP!!" I shouted.

His faced looked kinda shocked, and kinda angry.

"So that's how it's gonna be? Your going to take his side?" he said.

" No, Corbin I'm not trying to take sides, I just wish that you--"

"Save it." he said.

He got up, and started walking towards camp.

"Corbin!" I shouted.

He just kept walking. My stomach started to feel worse.

Ashley's POV

I woke up at around dawn. I noticed that everyone else was asleep. I got up and started to walk around the campsite. I then heard something. It came from the jungle. I started to walk closer to the entrance of the jungle. It was two big trees seperated by a big rock. It was the only way to get into the jungle with it being surrounded by trees and shrubs. I stepped one foot over a big rock. Then the other. I realized that I was breaking the rules by going into the jungle alone, but at this point, I didn't really care. I heard the noise again. I quickly turned around. The entrance back to the beach was now gone. There were now Big trees and rocks where it used to be.

_Oh my God!_

I walked towards where the entrance used to be. I started swiping at the plants that were blocking the way. I began pulling the small limbs. And then I heard something. Something I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Ashley."

It was Lucas. I turned around expecting to see Lucas standing behind me. But there was nothing.

"Lucas!?" I screamed.

"Ashley"

I turned around again. But there was nothing there.

"Help me Ashley."

I looked around me, beside me, and behind me. But there was still nothing. The voices seemed to come from nowhere.

"Ashley, please. It's got me. Ashley."

The voices continued.

"Ashley."

"Please."

"Help me."

Then the voices started getting louder. There were now many voices saying different things at the same time. They were all Lucas.

"I'm in here Ashley. Help me."

"Please, It's killing me."

"I'm scared Ashley."

I couldn't take it anymore. I started screaming. I pulled at the branches, and swiped the leaves faster and faster.The voices continued. I started to scream for help.

"HELP ME!! SOMEONE PLEASE!!" I screamed.

I closed my eyes and started kicking and swiping at the plants. The plants seemed to grow the more I swiped at them. They pushed me on the ground. They started to fall on top of me. I kept screaming and struggling. More and more of the plants covered my body. I could still hear Lucas's voice. I started to scream louder. Then I heared a different voice.

" Ashley?"

It was Zac.

I opened my eyes. I was laying in the jungle. There were no plants on me at all. The voices had stopped. I looked over Zac's shoulder. The entrance of the jungle was there. I could see the beach, and the ocean.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I just looked at him. I couldn't explain what had just happened.

_It's gone. But, how? The plants. The voices._

I sat up.

"Well." Zac said.

"Nothing." I responded.

I couldn't tell him what had happend. He wouldn't believe me. As I stood up I noticed something in the bushes. I walked closer to it. I reached into it, and pulled out a small black box.

"What is that?" Zac asked.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"Let's take it back to camp, and show the others."

Zac and I walked back through the entrance, and to the beach. When we got to the camp everyone was awake. Monique and Corbin were still at their spot.

Zac's POV

We all sat in a circle around the box.

"Should we open it?" I asked everyone.

Everone nodded their heads. I looked down at the box. I clicked open the lock. Everyone around me looked like they were excited. They probably thought that what was inside could help us in some way. I started to open it. More and more until it was finally open. There were only a few things inside. A tape recorder. A gun. And Five bullets.

"How the hell is that supposed to help us?" Chris said.

"Play the tape." Said Vanessa.

I looked down at the tape recorder. I pressed the play button. Then, a voice started speaking.

"I don't have much time." The voice said. "If you are listening to this, then that means that I didn't make it. I am the only one left. The others have gone mad, and killed one another. The rest are with the jungle now. I have six bullets, and two guns. I will leave one gun, and five of the bullets in the box. Just in case. Just in case someone might find it, and find themselves in the same predicament I am in now. I will never be rescued. I can't survive on my own. If my family finds this. I want you guys to know how much I love all of you. Goodbye."

Then the sound of the lid closing was heard. The tape was still recording even as it was sitting in the box. The group could vaguely hear the man talking:

"Our father, who art in Heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy would be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven."

. . .

BANG!!

Chris's POV

By that time we had realized what had happened. The man had killed himself. I looked around at the others. Olesya and Vanessa were crying. We all relized that we weren't the only ones who had been stranded on this island. Olesya got up and ran in the other direction. Zac got up to run after her, but Vanessa just told him to give her some time.

"So what are we going to do?" Ryne asked.

"Right now the only thing we can do is search for food." Zac answered.

"But how?" Ashley asked. "What are we going to eat? We don't know what plants are dangerous."

We all loked at her.

"I mean poisonous." she said.

"I think we'll just have to try to find some kind of fruit. Like pineapples or something." I said.

"Let's just go into the jungle, and just look around." Zac said. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

We all got up and headed into the jungle.

_11;32 PM_

After searching for hours, Ashley started acting weird.

"Guys, I don't feel too well. Is it okay if I went back to camp?" she asked.

"Sure." Zac said. "We won't be much longer anyways."

Ashley's POV

I quickly ran through the jungle. I didn't want anything to happen like it did last time. I made it to the beach, and ran back to camp. Olesya was still gone. I was starting to get worried about her. I looked around the camp. And then that's when I noticed. i noticed the gun was missing.

Olesya's POV

I went back to camp and got the gun. I started to walk along the beach. I was thinking.

_We'll never make it._

I looked down at the gun.

"Do it."

I drew back.

"Who said that?" I shouted.

But no one answered.

I looked back at the gun.

"Do it."

i looked back up.

_What is that? Who's there?_

"You'll never make it."

It was some strange voice.

"No one ever lives. Join us."

"Who are you." I said.

"Put the gun to your head." the voice said.

"What!" I shouted.

"Come on, do it."

I looked at the gun. What if we never make it off the island. I don't want to sit here and just rot into the ground. We haven't eaten in days. We were all going to die.

"Come on. Come on. It's not that bad here." the voice said.

I put the gun up to my head.

"Yes that's it. Now pull the trigger. Come on. You can do it."

I closed my eyes.

Ashley's POV

I stared at her in horror.

"OLESYA NO!!"

BANG!!

The sound echoed throughout the island. Monique and Corbin stood up from their spot. Zac and the others all looked around shocked. I stared in horror as Olesya fell to the ground

**End of Day 4**

* * *

Creepy enough? lol. Oh and IDk if i am going to do a Zanessa sex scene or not. I'm kinda 50/50 on it. Well REVIEW :)


End file.
